Justin Oliver
ustin Oliver is a former contract killer who was caught in San Francisco when the Visitors returned. Childhood The only thing that Justin Oliver remembered of his mother was that she called him Ollie. Everyone else he knew would call him Justin but to his mother he was her precious Ollie. His memories before his tenure in the Fresno County Orphanage were vague. They lived in a trailer with red awnings and had lilies on the window sill. For the rest of his life, he would equate the soft fragrance of lilies with her because it was the only time he remembered being happy. She died when he was three years old. At the time, Justin didn’t understand what Cecilia, the elderly black woman who babysat for him tried to explain, that she was dead. Years later, he would learn that her throat was slashed on her way home to him from her job at a local strip joint where she worked as a dancer. Janice known to most as Jade, was nineteen when she died and there was no mention of his father on his birth certificate. Despite Cecilia’s efforts to keep him with her, Justin was removed from her care not long after and pushed head first into the public system. Foster Care The next seven years had him shunted from home to home, moving from one foster family to the next. Most were after the money the state provided for his care, others for darker reasons that left scars on Justin that were more than physical. When he was nine, he was admitted into the local ER with third degrees along his back and bruises that were conducive to sexual assault. This time, the state removed him from the home of his abusers into a state run orphanage. The Visitors had already arrived by the time Justin saw the inside of the Fresno County Orphanage. Trapped in the same cage as other damaged children, he clung to his sense of self by the barest of threads. Already developing a dissociative personality, Justin had begun to sever links with his emotional self, deciding long ago to feel was to invite pain. He kept apart from other boys but was unprepared to be a victim. When he was bullied, he reacted with brutal force, shattering the nose of one attacker and breaking the arm of another. Justin’s first introduction to the Visitors came the night the shock troopers, intending to empty out the place to fill their food quota. Resigning to the fact that he was going to die, Justin was prepared to surrender to his fate when he saw one of the guard making a run for it. Following the man, ahead of the Visitors shocktroopers, Justin escaped the orphanage and found himself free for the first time. Once out on the streets, Justin had nowhere else to go and after living on the streets for weeks, made his way back to the trailer back, guided by the fact that Fresno had only a handful of trailers. Desperate and hungry, he found Cecilia, still living in her trailer across from a new trailer that looked nothing like the one with the red awnings and lilies onthe window sill. This time, she took Justin in and ensured that he remained with her, hiding him from the authorities until then in the aftermath of the occupation, when so many children were orphaned, taking advantage of the strain on resources to become his foster parent. Post Occupation Justin tried to return to a normal life but the abuses of his early life had left its mark. He had trouble relating to his classmates, though he was thought to be intelligent. He played football but didn’t become part of the crowd and though he participated, there was always the sense that he was doing what he had to so as to not stand out. He didn’t go out of his way to make friends and though he dated girls, there was none of the high school romances that meant so much in one’s youth. He graduated well enough for college but not enough for a scholarship and there was no way Cecilia who was well into old age, could afford to send him. Justin didn’t begrudge her that, grateful that she had kept him out of the system and was determined to repay her kindness somewhat. Army and CIA An army recruiter at his school gave him the idea to apply for entry into the US Special Forces. After sitting for the military occupational specialty, Justin became trained in Special Forces Weapons and was sent to Fort Benning. Over the next nine years, Justin would join the Green Berets, specializing as a sniper and conducting many missions across the globe in the post Visitor world. When he was recruited by the CIA, it seemed like the natural progression of his skills because he still felt the same disconnect to his comrades. His targets were no longer in warzones and shifting subtly to the assassination and clandestine missions that covert intelligence demanded of him. Eventually, Justin left the CIA and went into business for himself. He had made enough contacts in the CIA to operate as a private contractor and before long, he was a mechanic taking out targets across the globe and paid handsomely for it. Throughout all this however, Justin maintained only one human contact and that was Cecilia. He now made enough money to ensure that she was well cared for when old age finally required her to be placed in a home. Driven by his work, unable to find empathy with anyone else, Justin went from job to job, rarely meeting his clients face to face and thus preventing them from identifying him. Eventually Interpol would develop a dossier on his kills but little on Justytin himself. Using several passports to travel internationally, no one ever connected the deaths to the harmless American tourist that never called any attention to himself when he was abroad. Vital Statistics Born: 1973. Fresno California Family: * Mother: Jade * Father: Unknown * Foster Mother: Cecilia Dubois Height: 6' 1" (1.85 m) Eyes: Blue Hair: Dark Blonde Education: * Clovis North High School * Ft Benning Georgia to undertake the Special Forces Qualification Course (SFQC). * Defense Language Institute in Monterey * CIA Training, Langley Virginia Language: * English * French * Modern Standard Arabic * Mandarin * Cantonese Skills * Improvised Weapons Expert * Expert sniper marksmanship * Guerillla warefare * Martials arts